1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for vehicle driving guide, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for vehicle driving guide with lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle accidents result in deaths, injuries and financial losses. Especially on freeways, accidents happen frequently because vehicles move quickly. When a critical safe interval between lead and following vehicles is too short, a driver of following vehicle is unable to react to brake without contacting the lead vehicle.
However, drivers do not always keep watch for the critical safe interval so providing a system or method to prevent vehicle crashing is urgently required. Existing systems include supersonic radar systems, infrared radar systems, video capturing and analyzing systems or the like detecting intervals between vehicles and alerting when the intervals between vehicles are too short.
Existing systems further include intelligent traffic system (ITS). Vehicles equipped with ITS detect intervals from other vehicles, automatically and suitably adjust running speed and keep critical safe intervals from other vehicles. However, ITS still requires many improvements and must be added to each vehicle so only improves safety for cars having ITS and not all road users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method and an apparatus for vehicle driving guide with lamps to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.